Electric machines with superconductive windings are known in the prior art. For example, a turbogenerator with superconductive exciter windings is illustrated in the article, "Turbogeneratoren mit supraleitender Erregerwicklung", Bull. SEV 64 (1973) of August 17, 18 in FIG. 3 on page 1043. In order to achieve superconductivity, the windings must be cooled, as with a liquified gas. In the device shown in the article, the exciting winding is cooled by liquid helium. At the nondriven side of the shaft there is located among other items a helium transporter. Cold liquid helium flows through this helium transporter from the condenser unit into the exciter winding. Subsequently, the heated helium returns to the transporter from the machine. The helium transporter can fail and that failure will naturally cause a stoppage of the turbogenerator.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a connecting arrangement for a helium transporter of an electric machine with a superconductive exciter winding which will make possible a rapid separation of the helium transporter from the electric machine as well as a quick and simple installation of a new unit, thereby significantly reducing the down-time of the electric machine in cases of failure of the helium transporter.
This and other objects and features of the present invention will be apparent from this written description when read in conjunction with the drawings herein.